


Inside My Tangled Heart

by fulcrumania



Series: Off-Air Channels [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulcrumania/pseuds/fulcrumania
Summary: Maria loved her family dearly, and such a warm and close bond was the stuff people would dream of.





	Inside My Tangled Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **OC verse: Lifeline**   
>  **Prompt: #33 - Saccharine**

Maria loved her family dearly. A kind mother, an understanding father, and the cutest little sister...so warm and close was their bond that it was the envy of all the families in their quiet little neighborhood.  
  
“ _You’re such a good girl._ ” were the words Maria would often hear from her mother whenever she did as she was told, and stroked her head softly as an occasional reward.  
  
“ _I love you Ate! You’re the best!!_ ” her little sister said, among other heaps of praises as Maria doted on her lovingly.  
  
Even her father, who hardly ever spoke had told her at one point, “ _I’m proud to have a daughter like you._ ”  
  
Maria loved her family dearly so.  
  
“...ia!”, a voice faintly called out in the back of her mind.  
  
Her kind mother, her understanding father, her precious little sister.  
  
“-ria!”, it said again, growing louder this time.  
  
So warm and close was their bond that it was the stuff people would dream of.  
  
“Maria!!” it barked, finally cutting through her clouded mind.  
  
At that, Maria turned towards the source of the voice- a black-haired woman who looked no older than her, yet exuded a stern, intimidating aura. Beside her was a haggard-looking father;on Maria’s side sat a sister who was a few years younger, yet muttered a smart-ass remark about her older sister’s intelligence under her breath.  
  
All of them looked at her, their eyes filled with sharp disapproval.  
  
Maria could only stare back in tired resignation, knowing the storm that was about to come.  
  
Such a warm and close bond was the stuff of dreams...that only she could imagine and wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be more gruesome (bloody violence-wise), but the tone kind of shifted while writing this out...I'll probably save it for another time, though.


End file.
